


I Wound To Heal

by lnrizkl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, in a way???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnrizkl/pseuds/lnrizkl
Summary: Sakusa's dying, he's pretty sure.It might be from the sharp pain in his abdomen, or the stupidly attractive medic that keeps showing up, who knows? Certainly not him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	I Wound To Heal

“Yes, hello, I think I’m dying.”

That was Sakusa’s entire reasoning - he was working on a project for university, bored as he normally would be when his stomach turned and started hurting badly. It wasn’t the first time it happened, but as time went on it didn’t seem to cease, only increasing its intensity and making him whine and shift uncomfortably on his seat.

Desperate, he took his phone and laid on the floor, trying to breathe as panic settled down, making him dizzy and making it worse for him to handle.

When he first arrived in America, he memorized the emergency number and made it muscle memory just in case he needed it. And he sure didn’t regret it at now.

“Hello, sir,” The lady behind the phone spoke softly, the slight concern being heard through the words as she sighed. “What’s your name? And your age?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He was terrified if he was being honest, applying pressure every few seconds and groaning at the pain it caused. “I’m 21. Could you please send an ambulance or something?”

She hummed as she typed something. “I see. Sir, could you tell me where does it hurt?”

“Well... My. Stomach?” Sakusa closed his eyes and tried to focus on the pain, hissing when it felt like a stab. “I guess it’s somewhat the lower area.”

“I see.”

More typing was heard from the other side of the communication and for a few moments, Sakusa completely forgot about the call until the other talked once again.

“We’re launching an ambulance for you. Can you tell us your address?”

He managed to get up, groaning as dizziness settled in. Sakusa took the near table for support, leaning his whole height in his arm as he looked at the sticky note that contained the address, reading it out loud and finishing the questions.

Sakusa waited outside of the apartment complex, leaning against the wall behind him as he sat down on the floor, watching the ambulance get closer and the wail of the sirens fill his ears. He didn’t even have to power to help himself as the two men were getting him up and into the ambulance.

Body temperature, pulse rate, respiration rate, he stared at both medics as they checked his vital signals, shifting uncomfortably in the small compartment.

Sakusa has to admit, despite the pain in his abdomen, the medic fasting his belt and putting an IV in his arm is rather cute looking. Sweet, perfect factions in his face with a blonde fringe that was brushed to the side.

The medic finished putting it in, looking proud of his handiwork. Just when he tried to stand up, a bump in the road made the handsome-looking medic smash his head against Sakusa’s. He whined loudly, while the second medic was looking at the scene and chuckling.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologizes, a hand rubbing his head. "Didn't mean to hit ya. Wait. Let me-"

He gets up in the small space, searching for something, and when he finds it, he bumps his head once again against Sakusa's, the raven having tears in his eyes threatening to spill.

The other medic doesn't even try to hide it, he doesn't look surprised and instead just laughs at his partner who is groaning in pain.

"Sorry man. I saw ya had a mask. it looked like it was old, and we have more than enough here."

For once, the blonde medic seemed to do something right. Sakusa nodded and swallowed down, scared of what he might do now.

To his very surprise, he only got up and searched under the bench he was sitting in, pulling out a mask carefully.

The medic grinned despite the present frown on his face. He passed the mask to his partner, who then gave it to Sakusa. He gladly put it on replacing the old one he was wearing, relaxing back as good as he could when the medic yelped, closing the lid in his hand and instantly taking his fingers to his mouth.

For a moment, Sakusa focuses on the other medic instead of the idiotic one, reading the name tag in his shirt.  
It reads "Iwaizumi" and, despite being a crewmember, he was full out laughing at the other's misadventures.

Both looked back at the other medic once again, who was struggling to get up from the floor of the ambulance. When he managed to do so, he somehow manages to slip, pressing his elbow against a spot in Sakusa's abdomen that made him scream in pain.

If he didn't want to punch the medic earlier, he sure as hell wants to now, as Iwaizumi tries to calm him down. 

The ambulance comes to stop after a while, the doors opening and Iwaizumi pulling the bed down until the wheels were in place and the other medic pushed the back of it, getting into the E.R.

Iwaizumi is laughing, smiling and enjoying his time, while the other is crying, a pained expression on his face.

After a bit of walking, a nurse comes close to them, smiling at Iwaizumi.

"Well. What do we have here?" He asks, looking at the other medic and then at him. "Well, I bet you saved us a lot of time. Judging by your looks I can say it was an interesting ride."

"You should have seen it, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi starts, laughing. "Male, 21, we suspect he’s going through appendicitis right now, as demonstrated clearly by my lovely partner here, Atsumu.”

"Fine, take him to bed 20, will you?" The nurse replies, patting Iwaizumi's arm. "I will be there soon to take his blood, but as for Atsumu. The hell happened to you?"

Atsumu is smiling, tears rolling down his face as he holds one of his hands in the other.

"Oikawa." He chokes out, voice cracking noticeably. "Please call 'Samu. Please."

As if the simple words worked, a doctor walks through the door, one that looks like Atsumu, just with a different hairstyle and black hair.

"Guessed it. Suna has to give me like $15 at this point." The doctor inhales before laughing at Atsumu. "Ya. Ya did it again!"

For a moment, Sakusa thinks he's seeing double, just to prove he's not as Atsumu sticks his tongue out and the other doesn't. Then, the doctor points at him.

"Ya." He starts. "What's yer name."

"...Sakusa Kiyoomi."

"Well, on behalf of my brother, I apologize for the damage he has done to ya, yeah?" The doctor smiles, warm and honest. "I'm Miya Osamu, Atsumu's twin brother. Anyways, ya both should take Sakusa to the bed now, I'll look over Atsumu, though it just looks like a nasty hit."

Atsumu leaves along with his twin, Iwaizumi taking the ambulance bed next to a hospital one, transferring his body onto it, the medic taking the ambulance one away.

Oikawa walks to him, taking his blood in for testing and leaving after it, silence filling the room as Sakusa waited and tried to calm down.

After a while, Oikawa came back, a paper in his hands.

"We found an unusual amount of white blood cells in your blood." He softly says, looking at the results. "You will have to undergo surgery as soon as possible. I already told the surgeons to get ready."

Sakusa's eyes widened after hearing his words, standing upright on the bed as he tried to get off it, being held down by the nurse.

"No- No. Actually? I feel much better now." Sakusa feels the panic settling in, making him cry out. "Please let me go. I don't need surgery."

Oikawa huffs out, pushing Sakusa gently onto the bed and leaving, making the patient curl upon himself and sob into his legs.

This seems to call the attention of the medic who just walked into the room, quickly walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, a hand Sakusa swatted away as soon as it rested on it.

"Leave."

Atsumu sighs. "I'm sorry for about before y'know. I didn't mean to hurt ya so much."

"I told you to leave me alone."

Atsumu scratches his neck, resting on the bed Sakusa is in, looking back at his body. He's almost impressed at how small Sakusa got when curled up in that way.

"Heard it was appendicitis. Yeah?"

Sakusa nods into his leg.

"Well… The appendix is nothing to worry about! Ya might hafta have if ya were a primitive monkey but ye aren't!" Atsumu looked at his bandaged fingers while Sakusa looked up, teary-eyed and trembling. "This procedure is like, super usual so ya won't die I'm sure. Ya will be with the best surgeons, I heard! Only a few days at the hospital with some medicine and yer out in no time."

It seemed to be helping, the rambling a distraction from both the pain and the anxiety, leaning his head on his legs and looking at the medic sitting on the bed.

"They just gotta-" Atsumu made some sort of gestures with his hands, one Sakusa didn't catch at all and left him confused. "They take yer appendix out and sew it back, ya don’t even need it. Just easy and fast! Ya won't even realize much."

Sakusa started being more awake than before, groaning and trying to fall back asleep, moving around until a particular tug in his arm made him yelp.

Opening his eyes made him realize he wasn't at his apartment like he normally would, instead he was laying in a hospital room while a familiar blonde ate a doughnut and looked through social media.

He was confused, moving his fingers around and trying to get up, the feeling of his exposed face without a mask and the weird hospital clothes making him sigh.

"Yer awake!" Atsumu chirped, dropping his phone on the chair while he approached the male on the bed with a mask in his hand. "Ya feeling well Omi?"

"Could be better. Is that for me?" Sakusa yawned and pointed at the mask he was holding, taking it from his hands when Atsumu nodded and put it on himself. "And it's Kiyoomi. Not Omi."

Atsumu laughs and Sakusa frowns, the laugh slightly too loud for his foggy mind.

"Didn't know we were on a given name basis!"

"We're not, Miya." Sakusa sighs out, annoyed. "Because Miya was your family name, yes? I would rather starve than be on that with someone who almost killed me."

Atsumu gasped as if he was offended, laughing at his own silliness. They started at each other until Sakusa's stomach growled, hunger present as the anesthesia stopped working and making him sleepy.

"Yer hungry.Want anythin'? I can ask 'Samu to give ya somethin'. Maybe he has an idea of what ya can eat." Atsumu smiled, resting his head against the bed. "Or ya can just wait until they give out food to all the patients, though that ain't happenin' for a while."

The rest of the week Sakusa is hospitalized goes smoothly, the medics that treated him showing up from time to time to see how he's going.

Atsumu often stays longer, rambling about medical procedures and what he normally has to do, excusing himself from his actions the day he brought Sakusa to the hospital.

While Sakusa won't admit it, he enjoys Atsumu's company, keeping him sane in the hospital by always making him think the medic is even worse fucked up in the head. He makes sure to text his professors, too, explaining the lack of activity and response from him for some days.

"Ya know they let me stay!" Atsumu shouts one day as he enters the room, startling Sakusa, who was calmly reading. "I promised ya were just a one-time thing. Ya almost got me fired Omi."

"Miya, you almost killed me from the pain alone." Sakusa got back to reading, his attention still on the medic. "Not from appendicitis, but you're also a pain in the ass."

Atsumu groans. "A good pain in the ass."

Sakusa hums after seeing him worked up, chuckling under his breath and smiling behind the mask, his eyes creasing in the process.

Atsumu closes the door behind him and fully enters the room, sitting down on a chair as Sakusa lays back on the upright bed. And they stay like that, in silence.

There was no buzzing from a computer, no beeping from a coffee machine, no clocks ticking as seconds passed, no pings for assignments that were due. There we no ambulances were ringing loudly, piercing ears or creating headaches, no sounds of machines beeping continuously, not a driver to yell at them.

It was just silence. Only distant noises that both could ignore for a moment. A moment in which they could lay back and breathe, one in which they could simply relax.

"I'm going back to my apartment tomorrow evening. They just need to fill the papers." Sakusa starts, closing his eyes.

"Yeah. I know." Atsumu looks defeated, looking to the ground and playing with his hands. "I'm gonna miss ya. Will ya miss me too?"

Sakusa stretches as far as he can without pulling the IV, yawning.

"I don't think I could just forget you. You will always be the medic who almost killed me on the way to the E.R."

Atsumu laughs, pure and innocent as if it wasn't the man Sakusa was talking about.

"I guess I'm pretty unforgettable huh. I will be in yer mind even when ya have sex with yer wife and when you have a beautiful daughter."

"I don't think I will remember you in any of those cases."

Atsumu looks up. "Whaddaya mean?"

Sakusa opened his eyes slightly, sitting up and looking at him.

"Miya, I'm gay." 

Sakusa was finally home, working again, making his favorite coffee again. Finally settling back in his routine and contacting everyone that he was back.

Some were happy that he was just fine, some just demanded him to get his work done and some seemed indifferent. He didn't expect anything else after all, yet was disappointed at the change of pace.

One day he was praised for his recovery by a loud blonde medic, the next he was surrounded by work and almost drowning in it.

He hated university.

He was sending some of his projects when someone knocked at the door, not giving up when they got no answer and instead knocking even harder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't break the door down."

Sakusa picked his mask and some gloves by the door, opening it to reveal a familiar face smiling at him. "Omi!"

Atsumu was wearing his uniform, head tilting at the man in front of him.

"Ya look tired." Once that was said, he stumbled inside, completely ignoring the owner of the house. "This house looks like some old man's house. Why do ya hafta be so classic? It reminds me of Japan."

"Not only look, but I am also tired," Sakusa replied, deadpanning and closing the door.

This visit became something that would happen often, even if unplanned.

During breaks, Atsumu would go to Sakusa's house to eat and rest, talking as he worked on university projects.

At some point, they exchanged numbers, a smile on Atsumu's face and a frown on Sakusa's. 

They both needed the other's attention, something to remind them of the idiotic ride to the hospital, something to break them from the routine of hospitals and work. Iwaizumi and Oikawa would laugh at Atsumu for wishing that they would stay together, trying to spend most of their time by the other.

Atsumu realized he liked the student who wore masks for a living. Sakusa realized he loved the medic who almost killed him.

So when Atsumu doesn't appear in his house one day, he's afraid. Usually, whenever he has an emergency the medic would call or text that he wouldn't home. And today, there was nothing to say what Atsumu was doing.

Sakusa got up and put on his mask in a rush, driving to the hospital he worked in, asking for Osamu or Oikawa, asking for Iwaizumi or even Atsumu.

None of the doctors or nurses knew, and all medics were off to be asked. There was nothing to say where Atsumu was or what he was doing.

Defeated, he walked outside, sitting on the asphalt and just waiting there for a minute, feeling the soft wind waving his curly hair.

_"I really like yer hair, Omi," Atsumu said one time he went to Sakusa's house, twirling his finger around a curl. "It's so nice. Soft too."_

_Sakusa blushed under his mask, looking away. "Thanks. I try my best to keep them fine."_

Maybe Atsumu got into an emergency and found someone he liked, someone he did the same thing as Sakusa and is now comforting them, falling in love, and forgetting about him.

Maybe it was just that he wasn't interested in Sakusa, and he simply decided to ghost him, leaving him behind.

_Atsumu is staring at the ceiling, laying by Sakusa's side._

_"Leave yer projects for later. We could play Monopoly or something!"_

_"Go date a girl and then come back. Maybe you say something different."_

_"Ya know, I'm actually bi. For the most part, I think."_

_"Cool. I don't care, Miya."_

Sakusa was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize the ambulance coming in, rushing into the hospital and almost running over him with the bed.

Which was great, he already felt broken, didn't need to feel even worse.

He didn't realize when there was someone by his side, staring at him with dumbfounded eyes and a dorky smile.

"Omi, whatcha thinkin' about?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sakusa looked at his side, finding an Atsumu who looked just like the day they saw each other.

"You look like shit." Sakusa was blunt, and even now he would be, even if he just started grounding himself of a crisis.

"Yeah sure. Sorry I didn't tell ya I was on an emergency." Atsumu scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking away. "I ran out of battery."

They both laughed, hugging and finding warmth and comfort, keeping each other close for a long time, watching the people go by them and stare.

Sakusa felt insecure. small compared to all those people that went by. He wasn't used to anyone, the exception of Atsumu making himself present in his life just as a leech would do, feeding off his blood.

"How's yer scar Omi? It was healin' well yeah?" Atsumu asks, looking down at his lap, where Sakusa laid comfortably.

"It has probably healed by now," Sakusa replies, closing his eyes.

Staying like that for a while, muting the rest of the noises of the street, feeling calm and warm by each other, hurting a pleasurable pain.

Sakusa wanted it to be longer.

"Take a day off." He says, immediately regretting it and covering his face with his hands. "Forget it M-"

"You too. No projects yeah?" Atsumu twirled one of Sakusa's curls, smiling.

His face screamed nothing but fondness, love, home. It scared Sakusa, it made his body hair stand up on edge and for a shiver to run down his spine. But it felt so good. Trying to hide it but failing, he nodded, taking his hands off his face to reveal his flushed face.

"It's a date then Omi!"

"Our first date was appendicitis one, where we met."

"Oh _shush_ , I'm a changed man."

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my good friend @/lali.rc for writing, editing and beta reading! You're so smart ily-


End file.
